A Trio Of Timelords
by Beautiful space
Summary: AU After Susan Foreman was kidnapped by Kovarion and gave birth to twins, the Doctor had been frantically searching for his Granddaughter. Unfortunately, he had drawn to a conclusion. He can't find her. But what happens when the united forces of not one, but three Timelords come to help? AU 50th anniversary
1. Chapter 1

**A Trio Of Timelords**

A/N: Time will be moving very quickly for the Doctor, as I needed them all to be at a specific time to come back to Susan... Also, this story might be a bit short, but the shocking bits will be worth it, promise

Warnings: May be a bit hard to keep up with when reading about the Doctor. But most important of all- an AU of the 50th anniversary... Also, I have received a few death threats if I don't put the sequel up ASAP, so I put this up :) Unfortunately, as all of you may know, I am not good as multitasking stories- especially when I'm writing three stories when I'm supposed to be studying for my exams that will be spanning across four months- so updates will be slow.

* * *

Susan came around and the first thing she noticed was that she was in a sterile white room- just like Amy was. The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't on Demons Run. She could feel the planet's weight beneath them. It only singled out two planets she was on, then. Either it was Raxacoricophallapatorius or she was on Eridanos. She wasn't sure she was on the Slitheen planet- so it had to be-  
" Susan Foreman, you are allowed two minutes with your precious twins." Kovarian announced before walking in with a baby carrier. Uncertain, Susan hesitantly took it. She shakily placed the carrier on the work top, just watching the two newborns fidget. She couldn't feel any mental bonding to them, though. Why couldn't she?! For the love of Gallifrey- she was a time lord and so were her children! She turned to Kovarian.  
" What have you done?!" She growled. " Children can only find their parents through the mental link they share!" Kovarian raised an annoyingly calm eyebrow.  
" One minute." Susan ran to her children whilst Kovarian smirked. She felt tears coming to her eyes.  
" That's not the only thing you've taken." She added. She had a child in each arm. She turned to Kovarian. " I can't remember who their father is."

* * *

The Doctor panicked, running around the TARDIS.  
" I can't find Susan!" He shrieked in frustration. " I'm going to lose Arkytior again!" That got Amy's attention.  
" Again?!" She exclaimed. The Doctor turned to her, livid.  
" On Gallifrey, her mother was a human, correct?" He tried to calm himself down as he explained. Amy nodded. " Her father had something faulty with his loom, so he couldn't regenerate. Their daughter was dying from a deadly form of tumour. It grew in her arm and became twice its size. I, being the only willing participant as her immediate family, offered to donate my life force- my own life for my daughter's happiness- and travelled half- way across Gallifrey on foot to reach them because the time council wouldn't allow me to have a TARDIS. But by the time I got there..." He swallowed. " Arkytior... She died. She... She was gone. And her father went mad with grief. I had another child at that time. A newborn. Her name was Rusifia. After the spring bloom of flowers when the second sun shone on them..." Amy knew what was coming. " I couldn't bear to see my daughter in grief. And my wife couldn't take care of all the children, so-"  
" Susan Foreman is your daughter." Jenny deadpanned. Silence reigned the TARDIS.  
" Yes and no. We buried Arkytior in their garden under the rose bush. Because that's what her name means. Arkytior. Rose. I gave up me and my wife's DNA in my daughter, channelled it into me and we replaced her superior gene with the Master's son and my daughter couldn't do the same thing because she was human. I basically removed any traces of my wife's DNA and I used my regeneration power to fuse the human DNA with the time lord DNA because she would have become a meta crises through blood." He explained. "Rusifia is my daughter. Arkytior Sigma is my granddaughter." Everyone was dumbstruck.  
" So what you're telling me is that my niece is my sister?! How is that physically possible?!" Jenny exclaimed. The Doctor winced.  
"Essentially- originally- she is your sister. Through blood, however, she remains your niece." That was it. Jenny fainted.  
"Soldiers don't faint." Amy whispered. "Now we go after Kovarian."

* * *

Susan put her hand in her black haired daughter's grasp. She had black fuzz on her head- like Susan's previous regeneration- and hazel eyes, just like David... The other, however, had ginger hair and misty grey eyes. Like her grandmother. Susan nearly choked. How she missed her mother... But she couldn't see David in either of them apart from the colour of her daughter's eyes- and even then, Susan now had the same colour eyes. Maybe it was just a coincidence. She never realized how much her eyes looked like David's. She wondered what she was going to call them... She quite liked classical English names. She would have to see what she wanted to call them. Kovarian ripped her from her children's grasp.  
" No!-"  
" Silence." Kovarian hissed. Susan nearly attacked Kovarian, but with a smirk, she held a gun at her ginger haired, grey eyed daughter. Susan swallowed and backed off. " Soldiers, take these girls. I know just the place to train them." She ordered at the nearest men. They gave a sharp salute and carried Susan's children away.

* * *

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS yet again after having heaved Jenny onto the captain's jump seat. He got excited.  
" There's a signal!" He exclaimed. Just then, Jenny came around. But then he crumbled to his knees. Amy caught him before he could hit the floor with his head. " They've deadlocked her time... She's stuck in a locked time." He felt tears coming on. " Oh, Rusifia... I've failed you." He clenched his hands into fists and then stood up, livid. He growled at them all. " Go to your rooms. All of you." He snarled. Jenny jumped and ran out of the room, Amy and Rory following in a much calmer manner. Defeated, the Doctor collapsed to his chair and put his head in his hands in grief.

* * *

Susan sat, curled up on the floor as she stared aimlessly at the space in front of her. She had no one. No one was coming to help her. She had been informed that she was deadlocked into a time where a TARDIS couldn't even breach. Her children were being raised by a heartless, merciless killer. It had been only thirty seconds since they took her children from her, but to her, it felt like an eternity.

* * *

The Doctor sobbed. Amy had left him. Jenny was now in her room. Amy and Rory had been like second parents to her. The Doctor had tried- he had tried his hardest- to be his best around Amy and Rory. But it wasn't enough. When he got back to his room, he would break anything that reminded him of Rusifia or Arkytior. It broke him- pained him- when Amy went with Rory. He had even tried to guilt trap her; he reminded her of his mission to find his daughter and her offspring. But it was not as hard for her as it was for him. All she had to do was either turn around or just blink. And she was gone. He was left alone yet again. And he felt like he had been defeated for the first time in his life. Rusifia was snatched from him. Amy left him. Rory was taken. Jenny was now a lifeless shell. And River was broken.

* * *

Clara spoke in her phone. Then, she heard the sound of a TARDIS.  
" Mmhm... Um, okay. Sorry, but I have to go. Friend's coming!" She exclaimed. She ran over to the front door and then slammed it open. But only then did she realize something was wrong. The TARDIS looked wrong. It was a darker shade of blue. The labels were not the same. And most importantly, the TARDIS wasn't rude to her. She knocked on the door. " Hello?" She asked. Then, the door seemed to drift open. She stepped inside and immediately remembered this room. This was the console room. Which meant that this was either the TARDIS of the ninth or the tenth Doctor... Hmm. It would be nice to meet them, but-  
" Who are you? How did you get in the TARDIS?" Asked a very irritated tenth Doctor. Clara focused her attention on him and flashed him a cocky smile.  
" Hello, Doctor. Name's Clara Oswin." She lied. " Now then," She rubbed her hands together. " Where are you along your timeline?" She asked. The Doctor eyed her for a moment. Just then, a pink and yellow girl came bounding in.  
" 'Ello, Doctah'! Now then, where are we goin' today?" She asked with a thick cockney accent. Clara raised an eyebrow at the girl. The girl stared back. " Doctah', have you been stealin' other girls for some adventuh's togethah'?" She asked. " Who is she?" Clara smiled, warmly.  
" You must be Rose Tyler. Former companion of the ninth incarnation of the Doctor and this one- the tenth. Now, the TARDIS brought you two to me for a reason. Now listen up, you clever boy. I need to know where you are because I'm from your future. I'm your eleventh incarnation's companion. Can't tell you too much, but hey, we probably need to find the Doctor-" At this the Doctor looked confused. Clara corrected herself. " _My_ Doctor. The TARDIS hates me. You told me she's a bit like a cat. But she let me in. She usually locks me out, so that means that somewhere in the universe someone is in trouble and she asked me to help!" She clapped her hands. " Now, I just need to coordinate the system navigator to the scanner. Detecting time lords. Names: the Doctor," She winked at the Doctor and began to whisper so Rose wouldn't hear." Or Theta Sigma." The Doctor's mouth dropped open. " Oh, and I know your true name!" She said, brightly. The Doctor followed her around the TARDIS console. Rose felt a little left out and hurt by this new mystery girl. " Blood type: A+, Spouse, unclassified, though I think Sexy might figure her out." She shot her hand to her mouth once the TARDIS gave a noise of approval at the name. " I mean, the old cow." The TARDIS began to make smug noises that just screamed ' I told you so'. " Oh, and check for any residual regeneration energy, just in case he regenerated." She added, breezily. The Doctor was beginning to like this girl. She didn't seem to lose her head if he ever regenerated.  
" How did you- why did I tell you my name?! There's only one ceremony for that and it's-"  
" Getting married, yes, I know. Your wife told me your name. Now hush, I've spilled too many spoilers." She replied, impatiently. " Ah, my abilities as a screaming genius have come through. Good bye Clara, hello Oswin Oswald!" She flexed her fingers and began to type furiously away on the keboard, surpassing all the firewalls, protection and the deadlocks. The Doctor watched her with his mouth hanging open. She finally ended after ten seconds, and already the TARDIS had found the Doctor and locked onto his location. " Okay, time to override the voice activation system to allow," She winked at the tenth Doctor. " _my _Doctor to come through." She typed away again and in just five seconds, the voice activation system was fitted to her voice. " Allow teleportation." The eleventh Doctor beamed on board. He stumbled over to the floor, all gangly legs, big chin, floppy hair and long limbs. He looked up at Clara. "  
" Clara?!" He ran over to her. " Oh, I've missed you, Souffle girl!" He released from the hug. " Tut, tut, Clara. First hacking the Dalek web path and now my TARDIS?! What next? The matrix?!" Clara looked a little thoughtful.  
" Actually, I think I've done that before. Back when I was a time lady." She said. The tenth Doctor stared at them in disbelief.  
" You're a time lady?!" He ran over to her, scanning her with his sonic screwdriver. Clara gave him a cocky smile.  
" C'mon, Doctor. Don't tell me you've forgotten me? The navigations system's a bit wham? I met you and your granddaughter- Susan Foreman?" The tenth Doctor looked at her like he'd seen a ghost whilst the eleventh Doctor winced. " And no, I'm not a time lady. But I was one, once."  
" I remember! You stopped me from picking the wrong TARDIS!" He realized. Clara clapped her hands and pointed at him.  
" And the Clever boy remembers!" She turned to the eleventh Doctor. " Sorry. You're now officially the Chin." She said, seriously. There was a sharp cough from behind them. They turned to Rose, slightly sheepish.  
" And Rose! Wonderful to see you, wonderful indeed." The Chin went to Rose and shook her hand. She had tears in her eyes.  
" Doctor. You're so... different. I don't know how she coped when she saw you." Rose said, pointing at Clara. He shrugged and Rose was a bit shocked by his coldness.  
" I guess it doesn't matter. She went into my personal timeline. Lived her life as many girls. All have different personalities, but they all share the same appearance and they always have the same last words." He turned to Clara, sadly watching her converse with a very confused 'Clever boy', excitedly. Rose turned away. The Doctor swallowed. He tried to act distant so he could no longer feel the pain, but he had to face it now.  
He no longer loved Rose.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed!

I know I did...  
Just push that magic review button and I will upload quicker, promise!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Love the responses- this chapter is dedicated to: Nacanaca, tastycakes817, Grargr18 and koryandrs

To koryandrs: Wonderful to see new readers :) I hope to hear from you again!

To Grargr18: The sequel to 'An Ocean's Harmony' will be up soon- but I need to finish off typing up this story first :) Although this story will be a bit short ( probably around 8- 13 chapters), I hope to fill it up with as much words as I can :) You're welcome, I love it when I do things for people ;)

To tastycakes817: Great to hear :) I hope to hear from you again, tastycakes! :)

To Nacanaca: Hello again! :) I understand what you meant about not being able to review that much- I had so many tests that I had to cut my stories a bit short and the updates are progressively getting slower :( Don't worry, though, I won't abandon any stories after that close shave in 'Prophecy of Gallifrey'! :)

* * *

The Doctor made his way toward Clara. Ten suddenly turned around, his expression thunderous.  
" I know that I had interacted with my previous incarnations, but really? This is outrageous! Why did the TARDIS bring Clara here in the first place?" He turned to the petite brunette behind him. " And why did you say you were a timelady, when clearly, you are not!" Clara kept a cold look on her face, throwing the other man off.  
" I don't know who you bring along for your adventures, but the Doctor, here, knows that I don't take orders when forced on me. Show me respect and I will give you respect." She said, emotionlessly. The other Doctor was stunned into silence. Clara turned to eleven.  
" For the sake of being organized, I will call you-"  
" Please, just call me Theta." He said, tiredly. " You already know my name- there is no point in keeping a petty nick name a secret." Clara nodded, sharply before she turned to the other Doctor.  
" And you?"  
" Sigma. He'll be Theta, I'll be Sigma. What about Rose?" He asked, redirecting his eyes to the bottle blonde behind Clara.  
" She'll be... I don't know. What do you think, Rose?" Clara asked. The girl perked up after being called.  
" I'd prefer it if I were not ignored, Doctah'." She said to 'Sigma'. " I'll just be Rose."  
" Okay. When talking to me, please call me by the name 'Meranor'. It was my name, back on Gallifrey."  
" Wait- Meranor?" 'Theta' asked. Clara nodded, confused.  
" Problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
" Y-You're-"  
" Yes I am, now shut it!" She snapped, folding her arms. Both Doctors swallowed.  
" You're Rassilon's daughter." They breathed in awe. Clara sighed and rolled her eyes before stuffing her arms into a defensive position.  
" So what? I hate the crazy idiot!" Clara suddenly became furious. " He stole my son- his own grand son- only to train and condition him into fighting! He forced my little Yainab to murder and kill other people when he was only twenty seven! He was barely even a time tot!" Clara roared. Suddenly, she was hit by sadness. " He used up all of his regenerations and died trying to protect me from my own father. Rassilon killed me when I was 401 years old." She felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. " I had so many children. So many. That was why I became either a guardian or a helper for children. But the thing that they all had in common was that they keep dying. Oswin Oswald had a child, but she was forced to abort her daughter when she underwent the conversion. Clara Oswin Oswald had a miscarriage. Clara Oswin had a daughter, who died when she was only six. And I had a son when I was fifteen. I was so purged in the sadness that my mother's death caused me that I did it over with my only boyfriend. He dumped me the second he found out and my son died from the depression. It was a miscarriage." She ended with a whisper. 'Theta' looked at her with sadness in his eyes.  
" Oh, Clara." He pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. He propped his chin over her heavily trembling head whilst 'Sigma' and Rose stared at Clara with confusion and sorrow written deep within their eyes. He pulled away and pulled out a red handkerchief, embroidered with Gallifreyan gold trimming and made out of the finest silk the planet had to offer. Clara suddenly giggled. The Doctor frowned. " What's so funny?" He asked.  
" I- I gave the same thing to Yainab." Now, the Doctor realized that the laughing was sarcastic, dead and hollow. He leaned in, his forehead on Clara's.  
" Do you know what, Clara?" He asked. " I had children, too." Clara nodded, mutely.  
" I know. I was there. On Messaline. I know you won't approve of this, Doctor," She looked away. " But I killed General Cobb. I shot him. He was going to shoot you again." The Doctor set his lips into a firm line, but nodded sternly.  
" Revenge is never the best thing to do, Clara." He said in a clipped tone. She looked down.  
" I know, but he killed my son in Messaline, too. I was Generation 19802, and my son was made immediately after I was born. We worked well together." She sighed. " He was beautiful. Striking green eyes and brown hair. I've heard that some of the women had dropped their guns when he stepped out of the loom." She chuckled, forlornly. " I still remember Jenny. She was a little tiger, wasn't she? I'm sorry about your loss, Doctor, though it is a little late. I was killed by a mine field that the Hath had forgotten to set up just minutes before Jenny's funeral. No one knew. No one cared." She wiped her tears away with the handkerchief that the Doctor had offered. " Thank you. I shouldn't have spilled." He shook his head.  
" No, it's fine. But on a happier note, souffle girl," At this, Clara gave a real smile. " I had found Jenny. She didn't die. She was revived." Clara suddenly became ecstatic.  
" Really?! When can I meet her?!" She asked, eagerly. The Doctor shook his head.  
" She's still mourning her sister. Or niece."  
" Look, can someone please explain what is going on, here?!" 'Sigma' barked, having lost his patience. His left hand was bull-dozing through his gravity- defying hair, making it look even spikier than ever. Theta turned to him.  
" Susan, my- our- grand daughter is still alive." He said, grimly. " But she was torn away from me decades ago." His eyes swam with an unbearable grief. Clara put her hand on his shoulder. " Kovarion kidnapped Arkytior. Susan was with child." He explained. " I tried to get her, but Kovarion had put on an unbreakable lock on her time. Not a time lock, but with similar characteristics. It prevents people from entering a certain place at any time. Not even paradoxes could break those." Theta and Sigma shook their heads- although for different reasons.  
" You- you mean Arkytior is alive?" 'Sigma' breathed. Theta nodded, grimly.  
" Yes. And I still can't find her. Jenny ran away from my TARDIS and locked herself in Susan's TARDIS- which she had parked in her room. She refused to come out until Susan returns. And I still can't get her out." He sighed. Clara grinned.  
" Y'know what? I think that Jenny needs a bit of motivation." And before the two timelords could dissuade her, Clara rushed to the console and pulled out a key board. She began to type furiously on it. " And activating Teleport." She stated. Another flash of light signalled someone else being tossed into the room. There was a flurry of long, dark hair and brown eyes before said person collapsed on the floor.  
" Who is it? Who brought me here? Susan?" The voice asked.  
" Jenny?" Theta asked, cautiously. Said girl looked up. Her brown eyes were red- rimmed and her skin was a pasty white. Clara noted that her hair was extremely messy and that the scraggy tangles reached the girl's hips.  
" Where's Suzie?" She asked. Theta shook his head.  
" I'm sorry, Jenny-"  
" Why did you bring me here?! I asked- I demanded- that I wouldn't come out until Rusifia had returned!" She snapped. Theta winced.  
" Please, call her Arkytior." He begged. Jenny narrowed her eyes at him.  
" No. In all essence, she is my sister. And I shall call my sister by her birth name." She said, coldly. There was a tense silence in the air. Clara licked her lips.  
" Anyone up for a souffle?" She asked. Immediately, there was appreciative mumbles filling the room. " Good. Maybe we could hatch out a plan with my genius mind," She smirked at her self- praise. " Three timelords and Bad Wolf."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short update- life is pretty hectic. I just scored a 'B' in my physics test and I am a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to these things, so I decided to revise until brain juice was running out of my ears. Oh, well, whilst I left you with that pleasant image filling your mind- at least you lot get an update instead of none at all :) I look forward to any comments :)

PS: Just for anyone who's confused, the eleventh Doctor will now be referred to as 'Theta' and Ten will be referred to as 'Sigma'. Call them code names :)

Pretty please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And now, you may all shoot me. Yes, it's been a long wait. Hello again!

To koryandrs: I tried to put in a line break, but the system got a bit messed up :s. Thank you for understanding, you're cool too! And thank you for reviewing again!

To redDaeth: Thank you for the compliment! * Blushes* I hope to hear from you again!

To BellaMikealson: A new reader! * Waves wildly* Hello! Thank you, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Theta, Clara, Jenny, Rose and Sigma sat at the kitchenette not an hour later. They were all satisfied after having one of Clara's 'Pear souffle's'. Clara cleared her throat and laced her fingers together.  
" Right. I'm guessing that we need a search party." She pointed out. They all nodded. " Okay, seeing as Chin boy knows the most- age is wisdom- two more people will be going with Sigma. Who wants to go with who?" Rose shuffled toward the tenth whilst Jenny stayed firmly with the eleventh Doctor. Clara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
It was time for her to take charge. " Seeing as you lot are acting like insufferable children- yes, Doctor, I know how children are like; I'm a nanny for god's sake- I will be splitting you into groups." Clara had to refrain from smiling smugly as they squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. " Jenny, you really need to get to know the version of your father that brought you into this world- it's only fair." Clara said, sternly. Jenny kept her tears at bay and got up. She walked over and stood behind the tenth Doctor. " Rose, I understand how you feel like." Clara said, softly. Rose blinked and looked up at her. " I really do. After my relationship ended with my boyfriend, I got back together with my ex. We never were quite the same, but he was like a brother to me. Maybe you could find the same thing in Theta, too." Clara added. She stood up. She ought to go with Jenny, but she felt that she needed her bonding time with Sigma the most. " Jenny, I feel you need your bonding time with Sigma the most, so I will be going with the Chin and Rose, here. God knows that he needs another genius to help him around the old cow."

* * *

_**In the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS...**_

Rose, Clara and the Doctor stood around the console, an awkward silence pushing down hard on them. The Doctor cleared his throat.  
" You know, Clara, you really are excellent at organizing us. I mean, what you did back then-"  
" If you want to start a conversation, just ask." Clara replied. " Okay, the old cow-" The TARDIS shuddered violently. Clara rolled her eyes. " Oh, be quiet, you. If I hadn't warned the Doctor all those years ago, then you would have been destroyed along with Gallifrey. Any who, Doctor, where do you think would be the place where Arkytior would most likely be?" She asked, rounding on the Doctor.  
" Earth." Rose said, quietly. The Doctor and Clara turned to her. " Earth is where most things happen. She's most likely to be there." She added. Clara and the Doctor nodded.  
" That makes sense." The Doctor commented. They turned to the TARDIS and ran around it, navigating themselves around the time vortex. Clara and the Doctor finally came to a stop at the 'wibbly lever'. They shared a glance and pushed it down, grinning maniacally at each other. " I'm still here, you know." Rose pointed out, irritated that she was being left out.  
" Sorry, Rose." Clara and the Doctor replied, giddily. Rose sighed, but walked to the double doors and pulled them back, taking in a deep breath.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, closely tailed by the Doctor and, finally, Clara. Clara slammed the door shut and patted the door twice.  
" Thank you, old cow." She muttered. The windows of the TARDIS flashed lighter for a brief moment as Clara interpreted the action as something akin to distaste. Clara raised an eyebrow. " Suit yourself." She whispered before she turned to follow the Doctor and Rose.

They were in the middle of a meadow, the long grass and vibrant lavenders swaying almost reluctantly in the breeze. Large oak trees lined the land and the blue sky was dominated by a shining golden sun, the baking hot climate adding on to the beautiful scene. Clara and the Doctor sheltered their eyes from the sun whilst Rose squinted. There was something wavering in the distance, like steam...  
Or it could be one of those mirages that often occurred in such a harsh environment. The Doctor stuck his tongue out.  
" We're in Oxford, England. This is Christ Church Meadow." He stated. Rose nodded as she glanced at a happy couple eating on a picnic rug, a small child in between them. She bit her lip.  
Her time as a child was long gone.  
" Doctor, I don't understand. What are we doing here?" Clara asked. " What is so significant about Christ Church Meadow?" The Doctor ground his teeth as he took determined steps forward.  
" Over 50 millenia ago, a meteorite slammed into this spot here," The Doctor twirled around to demonstrate his point. Clara giggled and did the same thing and, in return, the Doctor smiled. " It brought all sorts of brilliant, amazing life. It was diverse. It was new. It was the building blocks of the Homo Reptilia." Clara gasped.  
" No way." She breathed. He nodded, childishly.  
" Ever since, most aliens pop in here. It's a tourist attraction." He pointed out. Clara raised an eyebrow.  
" I don't see aliens." Rose commented, looking around. The Doctor walked closer.  
" Look at that small family." He whispered. He placed a hand on the two girls' shoulders in front of him, talking in hushed tones. Rose redirected her gaze toward the small family she saw eating on the picnic rug. She frowned. As though sensing this, the Doctor spoke again. " Look closer." He whispered. Clara and Rose squinted.  
And gasped.

" It's like... I know they're there, but I don't want to know." Rose said. Clara nodded.  
" The science of perception filters... It's not just that. Look at the child. They've placed a perception filter on him, but not on themselves. Suppose he doesn't look human?" Clara carried on. " The mother and father's skins are tinted lilac, their eyes are slightly wider and their hair looks inhumanely thick. Not noticeable enough to be spotted by a passer-by, but noticeable to someone experienced in looking out for clues." The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at Clara.  
" Brilliant. This is why you are my companion." He commented. He turned to Rose, almost hesitating. " And you." Rose looked away, hurt.  
" Don't listen to him. Sometimes a slap is what's needed to keep him in line." Clara whispered.  
Come to think of it, she hadn't slapped him once.  
The time with the cyber planner did not count.  
Rose nodded, grateful that at least one person was paying attention to her.  
" Most of the aliens that come here are friendly and not hostile. I did, however, have a nasty run in with a bunch of Judoon out laws." The Doctor added. He slung his arms over the girls' shoulders and directed them opposite the alien family before he continued. " I had to send them packing with... With..." His breath caught in his throat. Clara suddenly understood.  
" It's not your fault, Doctor." She murmured.

* * *

Millions of miles away, over sixteen centuries in the future and past a time lock, a silently sobbing woman with heavy tresses of ginger sat curled up in a stone room, with no windows or doors in sight. Suddenly, a bright light filled one of the walls until the hazel eyed woman was forced to squint.  
" Who's there?" She demanded, her voice hoarse. She backed up against a wall. The light abruptly ceased and it was reduced to a door. She gnawed on her bloodied lip, her tattered, plain, white overalls streaked with dirt and lightly damp with perspiration. " Who are you?" She asked again.  
Silence greeted her.

The door swung open and a woman with a silver eye patch walked toward her, a smug smile plastered on her face.  
" Your children are mine. They have been tagged and are currently being traced. They have been given a regeneration complex and are now half human, half time lord instead of a quarter time lord. Permanent adrenaline boosts have been added and their immune systems have been boosted to an... incredible rate. I have placed the obsession of killing and causing pain within them." She smirked. " And you can't reverse it." The ginger woman- Susan- began to cry, tears falling down her cheeks.  
Yet she resiliently remained silent.  
" Ma'am, the silence are awaiting your commands." A male voice stated from just around the corner.  
" Tell them to wait." She spat, acidly. " I have business to attend to." She turned to Susan. " Your children will be born and bred to become killing machines. They will be our salvation against our never ending, bitter war against the Doctor."  
Still, Susan remained silent. Her tormentor- Kovarian- looked lightly irritated that she wasn't showing a reaction.  
" Don't you care?! Even that pathetic red head was screaming for her daughter!" She demanded, walking over and fisting the girl's hair.  
It was remarkably good quality, she had to admit.  
Susan only looked up, her hazel eyes clouded with guilt, agony and regret. She parted her lips, but she did nothing more to show any pain about her children's' predicament. Kovarian; clearly looking for a reaction; added one more fact, almost half heartedly.  
" And if they do not submit to our ideas, then we will torture them both. Right in front of you." She whispered.  
" Why?" Susan asked, broken, looking up. " It's been five years and yet you are so adamant on keeping their identities and true heritage secret. Why won't you let me see them?" Kovarian beamed.  
" You've broken your side of the deal. You have asked about your children." Susan's eyes widened in alarm.  
Oh no.

" What are you going to do to them?" She croaked. Kovarian smirked. She snapped her fingers.  
" Send the brats in." She ordered. Susan gritted her teeth in fury.  
" They aren't brats! They're my children!" She roared, wrenching Kovarian's grasp off her. Kovarian only smirked.  
" Tut, tut. Looks like we'll have to accelerate their punishment." She mocked. Susan felt tears coming to her eyes.  
" Don't hurt them! Take me instead!" She responded, desperately.  
" As much as an entertaining thought that is, you will never learn. No, using your own flesh and blood is so much more effective." Kovarian bragged. Just then, the white light shone yet again. Two petite figures were pushed into the room, panting.  
" You called, ma'am?" The first asked once she'd recovered. Susan stared at them in horror.  
" What have you done?" She whispered. The one who spoke stepped forward just as the light behind her vanished. Her vibrant, ginger hair was cropped to her chin, a fringe overhanging her eyebrows. Susan noted that her grey eyes had darkened to a deep green. She had a splatter of freckles on her beige cheeks and she wore a plain white jump suit.  
" What is it that you need, Madam?" The second asked. She looked immensely different from her counterpart. Instead of short, ginger hair, she had long, straight black tresses that spilled over her back. Her eyes- unlike her twin sister's- had not changed. They still remained the same hazel colour- a perfect mix between green and brown. She had alabaster- white skin, and she was a little taller than her sister. She also wore a jumpsuit.  
Despite how different they looked, both were equally beautiful.  
Kovarian's lips curled into a victorious smirk.  
" Do you know who this woman is?" She asked. Both girls' eyes darted toward Susan. They simultaneously shook their heads.  
" No, ma'am." They piped in. Kovarian's eyes held a dangerous glint.  
" Well, well, Susan. You pleaded for me not to harm them. I shall grant you that wish. Instead, I'll leave you to them." She sneered. She turned to the girls. " Do what you want with her. And no matter what, don't listen to her."

* * *

Susan's tiny frame shook.  
They hurt me. My own children hurt me.  
The black haired girl turned her back on Susan. The time lady only felt stabbing guilt instead of betrayal.  
What have they done to deserve this?  
The ginger smirked at Susan and turned to her sister.  
" Looks like our work here is done. Let's report back to Madam Kovarian. She'll be most pleased with us." The ginger said.  
" Sure, J13. We should go." Susan was confused.  
Did Kovarian give them a random mixture of letters and numbers as a name? But her questions remained unanswered. The two girls turned on Susan and left.  
Leaving their mother to sob for their stolen innocence.  
" Why aren't you here, Doctor?" She whispered.

Hours later, the very same woman stared impassively at the stone wall, the only signs of emotions were her eyes and the silent tears that were slipping down her cheeks.  
Somehow, this made it more heartbreaking than screaming in agony.  
It showed that the woman had given up. It showed that she had no one to lean on in this world. It showed that she was utterly helpless.  
And at that moment, Kovarian appeared yet again. She began to smirk.  
" We're planning a warm up raid for projects J13 and T45. We will be attacking Christ Church Meadows for the weapons that a small family hold. Those idiots only use it to defend themselves, but no matter. It will be excellent training for them."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I did warn you at my first chapter * Cringes*.

Please review!


End file.
